Discerning the Sun and the Moon
by DireFullmetal
Summary: An aspiring summoner wishes to get to know more about one of his favorite champions, which throws him into a relationship he thought would never exist. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Preface/Diana

In the never ending abyss of war, where the only rest found was in death, a light burned quietly in the center. This beckoning light was none other than the institute of war.

That was three generations ago...

Now balance had been restored (or at least partially). It was in this institute, now known more popularly as the League Of Legends, that was my home. I was a "summoner", one of a select few able to conjure the powers of magic to my aid. I controlled a champion, an elite hero (or villain), to fight in my name on the fields of justice. One champion I held particularly close to my heart. This champion was known as Diana, the scorn of the moon.

She was by no means the romantic type. Rather a beautiful woman, wrapped tightly in a shroud of nothingness. To say her personality was grey would be an understatement. Her very persona was a grey mist, and I was determined to break through that mist.

Upon finishing another match I decided to try and talk to Diana again. Like usual, she gave me a simple "humph" in return and continued strolling away without a single glance. However, something was a bit odd with the way she walked away, with what looked like a strut in her step.

The rest of the day was fairly bland. A few victories, a  
few losses. I was a relatively bland summoner myself, being a bit above the curve but otherwise a normal person. I wasn't particularly strong or handsome,  
just your average male. I had my circle of friends and talked to the occasional passerby champion or summoner I knew, one particular champion (a female by the name of Leona) was always a bit happier than normal to see me (probably because of my skill with her on the fields).

I was very popular amongst the yordles, being able to accept their semi-insulting jokes while still using them well on the fields.

After walking up and down the halls for a while, I decided to retire to my room. The summoners rooms were on the upper left wing of the building, with the champions (aside from those not living in the institute) in the west wing.

Just before I was able to drift to sleep, there was a hard knock on my door. I quickly donned a decent robe and went to answer the door. To my surprise (and frankly anybody coming to my door this late would be a surprise) the champion Diana was standing at my door. Her face was still stern, but had a bit of a sort of flustered look to herself, like a high school girl on her first date.

"greeting summoner" she said emotionlessly

"Good evening" I replied

She stood there for a moment

"Why do you treat me so nicely?" she suddenly said, a bit angrily

"Why shouldn't I?" I replied

This took her by shock a bit. A faint tint of red rushed to her cheeks.

"B-But why me?" she said, almost embarrassed to ask

"Because you are beautiful"

If her cheeks weren't red they sure were now. Her face tried hard to suppress a smile. She began to pace side to side, rubbing her thighs against each other nervously.

"Would you like to come in" I asked calmly

"Y-Yes I would" she replied quietly, practically mouthing the words

I opened the door wide for her to walk in. She took a moments hesitation then slowly walked in.

"Please, sit down" I offered her as I motioned to a comfy chair near the foot of the bed

It was at this time I was able to take her in more detail. In place of her form fitting armor was what would be most closely classified as under armor. Her hair was flowing freely, as opposed to the untampered braid she usually kept it in. This was about as casual as she could be I suppose.

There was still a red hue about her cheeks

She broke the momentary silence

"why do you call me beautiful?" she asked

"because you are"

Her face began to more closely resemble a beat in terms of its color

"I don't deserve your praise" she retorted

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm the heretic, the one every one should hate"

"But I don't hate you"

She looked up at me, puzzled. A flurry of emotion washing over her face. The most prominent feature was that of happiness.

And then I understood her need to push everybody away. It was a need to preserve her identity as the heretic, meant to be feared and hated. Now with that persona gone from her, how would she react?

I waited a second, to give her to a moment to recover, Then she did something I believed her incapable of doing.

She started crying

It came out as a simple stream of tears but quickly turned into a body wracking sob. I slowly put my arms around her shoulders in a hug and she quickly returned the gesture. As I held her, she looked up at me, her tears still spilling out of her eyes. As I brushed aside one of her tears she surprised me once again by pressing her lips to mine.

We sat like that for about a minute, her body wrapped around mine and her lips pressed against my own.

Then suddenly, the world seemed to snap back into place for the scorn of the moon.

She quickly broke the awkward kiss, as it was obviously her first

"I-I-I" she stuttered

Before saying anything else she got up off the bed, turned, and left within a heartbeat.

Little did I know this would not be the last time I saw the softer side of Diana

-Chapter 1 end

-Thank you all for reading my first Fan fiction on this site ever!

If you have anything you'd like to see in future chapters (the second of which is already made out) I'd love to hear about it

As well as any comments or concerns with my writing.

See you next time on summoners rift


	2. Chapter 2

-Thanks for all the positive feedback on my first chapter so soon

Hope you enjoy this one equally as much!

-Chapter 2, Leona: The radiant Dawn-

The day after Diana's visit was rather uneventful.

I didn't feel the need to use her on the fields that day, and I finished my field testing earlier (I refreshed the fields after matches). During my lull time, I took a gentle stroll through the expansive garden/caves that were set around the institute.

I ventured to a remote cave I was very familiar with. Inside this cave was a beautiful spring underneath a lake, with my personal garden around the it. Almost nobody else knew of or had the time to come out this far, so the cave was always empty on arrival.

I took a few minutes to look at the various flowers and moss that had taken to the lake and bedrock. I heated up the natural water, killing any unwanted germs, and began to disrobe.

With nothing but a spare loin I had brought with me, I settled into the now hot water

I'm not sure how much time passed, maybe an hour or two, but I began to hear footsteps

Unsure as to who could be arriving, I hid myself behind some of the rocks jutting out of the lake, My clothes were hidden away safely on a taller rock.

I waited silently for my unannounced visitor to show his or her self.

The foot falls were getting louder now. It was obvious that the visitor had some form of metallic armor on by the sound of his/her foot steps.

As I peeked around the corner I nearly did a double take. In the midst of my oasis was Leona, the radiant dawn.

She stood in her usual garb; a shinning mixture of golden armor and gold trimmed leather.

A wave of relief rolled over me, only to be immediately replaced by a roaring typhoon. It was then that I realized that I was half naked and had no access to my clothes.

The typhoon turned into an earth shattering hurricane when I realized why she was here.

It wasn't hard to tell as she began stripping off her armor. She was here for the same reason I was, to enjoy a quiet bath.

She must not have thought anybody has ever followed her here as she carelessly took off what was left of her armor.

She stood there, clothes in only her simple leather garb, hugging her skin tightly.

She looked around cautiously, making sure nobody followed her.

I figured I had waited long enough to reveal myself (I figured sooner may be better than later).

I gave a quick "hello!" out as I walked out from my cover.

Leona reacted as a cat may to getting splashed with cold water. She lept a good four feet in the air. It seems that until now I has been undetected.

I gave her a moment to calm down, standing waist high in the water with a welcoming smile on my face.

Perhaps a bit too friendly

The radiant dawn gave me a coy smile and began to slowly approach the springs.

"and what brings you here, Summoner?"

"I kind of built this cave" I replied

"and what a cave it is"

She sat by the edge of the springs, her bare feet softly kicking the water.

"Funny, I don't even know your name, yet we've had so many matches together" she said

"Is it really important?"

"Mysterious as every other summoner I see"

She sat there for a while, looking me up and down, and by her expressions, it seemed she liked what she saw.

"Well, I'm not going to let this interrupt my time to relax, care if I join you?" she asked

"how could I refuse?" I responded

"excellent"

Leona continued to baffle me, as she unzipped her leather suit. She seemed rather unsure of herself behind that confident gaze, her brown eyes never leaving mine.  
She pulled her top back, revealing her silky breasts. She took the rest of her suit off, clothed only in her stark white lingerie.

Her curves could now be fully appreciated, free of her usual armor. Her body was sheer perfection, her hair draped about her shoulders. Her nipples protruded gently through her silken lingerie. She had a sultry look I thought only one like Ahri could pull off. Her flawless thighs stood her up in the water, her arms resting on the bedrock

She was waist deep in the water, her nether regions only protected by her now soggy white panties.

"So?"  
My eyes immediately snapped back up to hers, she had obviously followed my gaze.

"A beautiful woman and an attractive man half naked in a bath together. Should we not fill the gap?"

-end of chapter 2

-Thanks for following my story so far, Be sure to comment as to anything you'd like to see different or any ideas you may have.

TSM


End file.
